


Fight The Dead

by Outcastylinson9



Category: One Direction (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Modest Management (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcastylinson9/pseuds/Outcastylinson9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five boys, five stories, five journeys, one world. </p><p>Their lives will never be the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight The Dead

Songs-: Space Junk- Wang Chung.

Lead me Home - Jamie N. Commons

Hold on- Tom Waits

Warm Shadow: Fink

Day 0

Zayn wakes up from his short nap, and his head was killing him. He knew it was around the middle of the night and he didn't even bother putting his stuff away. Him grading the tests was the last thing on his mind. He got up and took his pants off,leaving him with only his boxers on. He took of his shirt and laid on his bed not even bothering turning the lights off. He leaned over to the right side and opened up the bottom drawer. He took some Advil pills and a bottle of water that was resting beside him. He swallowed the pill and drank some water. He rested his head on the pillow trying to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. These past weeks he has been having nightmares. Not just any scary nightmares, they were about death. The weird thing was that they were all the same dream.

It started of in the middle of no where. Zayn was standing in the road with no car passing by. His shirt and pants were all torn-ed up, and he had a gun in his hand. His hair was no longer the same as it used to be, all quiff-fed and styled neatly. Now, it's all dirty and down. His face had blood and dirt covered in it. Zayn was trying to figure out what his dreams meant. But all of a sudden these things were surrounding him, and trying to get him. He could never see what those things looked like. They looked like humans. But they were all rotten as if they came back from the dead. He can feel the fingertips and roughness of the unspecified creatures touching his shoulder. He shivers and pushes them away trying to get rid out of the massive crowd. He can feel more and more of those things coming over to him. He still couldn't recognize them but he could he see that they sure as hell weren't humans. Humans wouldn't act like this. The crowd was getting more and more full and all Zayn could was scream and let those things take him away.

He would always wake up with sweat trickling down his forehead. He wouldn't go to sleep because he feared that his dreams would turn into reality, a reality he would never escape from.

One day he dreamed about getting eaten alive by the same creatures from his dreams. He would go to therapy, but nobody understood him. They just told him it was from his stress from school. He kept that idea in his head that maybe it is his stress causing all these weird and taunting dreams.

This week the whole schools in the state of New York were all closed because of a virus going around. People were becoming sick and fever was going around. The school was closed to those reason but thankfully there opening in a week. Zayn has been going through a rough time since his boyfriend broke up with him and kicked him out of his apartment. Zayn was forced to buy this small apartment and he still has to buy things for him home. He also has to test the grades for his students and give them their final semester grades.

He could feel becoming a little nauseous and he quickly got up running to his bathroom. He wiped his mouth after vomiting and went to the kitchen to grab another glass of water. A loud sound cause him to drop the glass. The glass shattering all around his feet

"Shit" he muttered under his breath while quickly getting out of the kitchen and turning on the radio.

His face turned pale on what he has heard

"The following message, has been transmitted by the request of the United States government

A serious virus has been spread-ed around all over the state of New York

It has been reported that it will spread in other states in the next 12 hours

Symptoms of this virus include nausea and vomiting, high fever, and unconscious. It has been reported that the people who have been infected have been turning into some creatures, who are not yet identified.

It is said that the people who are infected can infect other people.

It is required to stay indoors and lock everything. If you want you should put a mask on to prevent getting the virus.

Have enough food and water for sheltering for one or two weeks,. If you get the disease the symptoms are turning into one of those creatures that have been infected.

Most importantly stay safe and shelter yourself"

He could feel his heart beating and he felt his stomach drop

Was this all just a dream? What will happen to the world. Were his dreams coming to life? He quickly ran to his room avoiding the glass that was shattered and quickly took out one of his boxes. He opened them and searched everywhere for his backpack. He finally found it and he got up and digged into his drawers putting everything that is necessary for survival. He put on a pair of his boots and a new set of clothes. His vision was getting blurry from the tears he was shedding. He grabbed his phone and dialed the last person he ever wanted to talk again

"Zayn?" The person on the other call said

"Mathew? Thank god you'd answer. Have you heard what was happening? Can I go over to your house? I don't feel safe here please" Zayn plead

"No, shit Zayn. It's fucking dangerous, I'm in the car right now, I'm heading to your place right now. Now listen to me very closely. Lock your damn windows and lock your doors. I don't know what is happening but the whole city is in a disaster. There are fires going on and I don't know how to say it but these some type of creatures are attacking people and blood is everywhere. Don't open the door for anyone, I'll knock 7 times. Remember our lucky number? I love you, I'll be there in 3 minutes, fu-" The line was cut off and Zayn screamed and threw his phone on the floor. Creatures attacking people? He put his hands around his mouth and let himself fall on the floor. He curled up on the floor and cried for what seem to be ages.

Zayn was awakened by someone pounding on his door. He pulled himself up and he wiped his dry tears away. He opened the door and someone lunged onto him. Zayn screamed out a yelped and pushed the person away.

He sighed in relief when he saw it was Mathew.

"Oh thank god it's on-" His eyes traveled Mathew's clothes and his eyes widened when he saw the blood covering all over his pants

"What did you do?" Zayn hollered

"Zayn, for fucks sake listen. It's fucking crazy out there, it's not safe here. We will have to leave right now and leave the city as soon as possible. People are going crazy and I don't even fucking know if there people.I just saw someone rip the throat off of this young girl"

Zayn stood still, eyes widened in fear and he shook his head

Matthew sighed and ran into Zayn's room, he noticed that Zayn already packed and grabbed the backpack.

"We need to go now"

Zayn shook his head and looked at Matthew with so much fear

"Baby, I know you don't want to go nowhere with me because of what happened and what I did to you. I fucking regret breaking up with you and kicking out of my house forcing you to find yourself an apartment. But we need to leave. You trust me right? I'll protect you. Here you hold on to this"

Matthew said and reached into own backpack and picked out a silver metal thing

"I'm not touching that" Zayn said

"People out there will try to hurt us, and the only thing that makes them stop is shooting them in the head. If anyone tries to touch you, you shoot them okay? Don't you fail me now darling." He leans in and pressed his lips onto Zayn's soft ones. Their kiss breaks apart and Zayn nods slowly and grabs the gun from Matthew.

"Stay close to me. I'll hold on to our bags. We will have to go through the back since that's where my car is"

He follows Mathew close enough, trying hard not to fall behind or get caught by the creatures Mathew was talking about. A scream was heard from upstairs and they could hear footsteps behind them

They slowly turned around and started running when they saw a person with no arms following right behind them. They had blood all over their shirts and were drooling some type of weird shit.

"Hurry Zayn , were almost there" Zayn fastens his pace until he feels something hard hit his head

His vision was getting blurry and all he could hear was the screams of his ex boyfriend calling his name

* This will lead up to season 5*

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapters will be of Zayn and then the --- means present, :)


End file.
